One Day At A Time
by JiuJitsu57
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo have been going out for 3 years now, but has Kikyo really been faithful? As the truth unravels, Inuyasha only has his close friends to hold on to. Can he overcome heartbreak? INUxKAG, MIRxSAN
1. The First Day of School

A/N: Whats up guys this is my first fanfic in awhile, and my first inuyasha fanfic ever, so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-------------------------

Loud chatter echoed throughout the courtyard of Shikon High. The bass from cars in the parking lot could be heard from the other side of campus. Students exchanged hugs and high fives, while couples exchanged kisses. Ah, the first day of school.

A teenager with silvery white, waist long hair, baggy jeans and a plain black shirt, stepped out of his car, and started walking towards the giant school building. He heard a loud "hey," and turned around. There stood his best friend Miroku, dressed in some jean shorts and white shirt. "Whats up Inuyasha?" They exchanged a handshake and a half hug, and continued walking together. People had labeled them "The Dream Team", because one could rarely be seen without the other. They had been best friends since seventh grade.

"Not much bro, how bout you?"

"Not much, how was your summer?"

"Oh you know, same ol stuff."

"True, true."

They continued to walk with each other to their lockers, which were right next to each other. They put some books away, along with some other school supplies, and prepared for their first class. As the first bell rang, Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo, joined in on their conversation. "Hey Inu," she said.

"Whats up baby?" They kissed. "How was your summer?"

"You should know, you spent most of it with me." He suddenly felt really stupid, and he could've sword he heard Miroku turn a laugh into a cough.

He flashed a smile. "True, just making idle chit chat."

"Sorry to break up the reunion," Miroku interrupted. "But if we don't leave now, we will be late."

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo one more time, and The Dream Team set off for their first class, Geometry.

The final bell rang as they walked into the classroom. The teacher looked up and recognized the two boys immediately. They had messed around too much last year to get a decent grade. "Inuyasha, Miroku, how are you boys?"

"Fine, how are you Mr. Smith?" they both replied at once.

"Okay, take your seats."

After about half an hour of listening to Mr. Smith's droning, Inuyasha looked around the room for someone to talk to (Miroku was already snoring in the seat next to him). He looked to his left and noticed a girl with long, raven black hair, chewing on her pencil. She seemed to be the only person in the class that was still fully awake. He took a sheet of paper, and wrote a small not and passed in to her. She took the note and read it. 'Names Inuyasha, whats yours? Sorry im bored, and you're the only person that's still awake'. She scribbled a response and passed it back. 'Kagome Higurashi, so how are you?' He smiled at her. 'Pretty good, I had this class last year, it sucks'. 'I see that.' They passed the note back and forth, getting to know each other a little better.

The loud bell woke up everyone in the class, and people hurried to get out the door. Inuyasha gave Kagome a small wave and walked off with Miroku. "So man, who was that?" Asked Miroku.

"Just someone I was talking to in geometry, she was cool as hell though."

"She sure is pretty."

"Yeah, but I'm taken, so I can't be lookin at other chicks."

The next couple hours went by smoothly, and before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Miroku all sat down at their normal table (which they have had since freshmen year), and began eating their lunches. They sat, mostly in silence, until Inuyasha noticed Kagome, and a girl he didn't know, looking for a table. He flagged them down, and they started walking towards them. "Sup Kagome, sit here with us, this, is Miroku, and my girlfriend Kikyo." He pointed to each one as he said their names. She had a brief look of disappointment when he said "girlfriend" but she shook it off.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, and this," pointing to her left, "is Sango." They all exchanged handshakes. Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off Sango.

"Lovely Sango, Would you consider bearing my child?" Sango slapped him in the face, hard.

"You pervert!"

"Wait, I'm sorry that's not what I meant to say."

"Sure you didn't jerk." Everyone but Miroku laughed.

They all talked, and besides the first thing with Miroku, they all got along great. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Inuyasha and Miroku headed off to gym, while Kagome, Sango and Kikyo had English together. Kagome caught Kikyo. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in him, I saw that suspicious look." Kikyo smiled.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha and Miroku were running laps and talking about random things. "So Inuyasha, what do you think of Kagome?"

"She's cool, but like I said, I'm taken. What do you think about Sango?" He smirked. Miroku blushed.

"I like her man, even just looking at her, but my stupid senses keep telling me to say stupid things." Inuyasha laughed.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and the gang went out to their separate cars. They noticed Kagome walking to the bus and they caught her. "No you aren't riding that," said Inuyasha. "I'll take you home, I remember what it was like to ride the bus." She smiled.

"Thanks so much."

Inuyasha and Kikyo said their normal goodbyes and kissed. They went to their separate cars, and he watched Kikyo speed off. "Lets go Kagome." They got into his car and he turned the key. Rap music was playing on his stereo, and he turned it off momentarily to ask where she lived. She gave directions and he turned it back up, loud enough so the whole parking lot could hear it. The bass shook the entire car, and she sat back and enjoyed her ride home. They pulled up her driveway. "Later Kagome. " He handed her a piece of paper. "It's my mobile number, hit me up, I'll probably be bored later.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

He sped off and arrived home shortly after. He had dinner with his family and went up to his room.

He decided to call Kikyo and see what was up with her. He let it ring about five times before he hung up. "Guess she isn't home. Oh Well, I'll try her later."

His phone rang shortly after that, and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey Kikyo, whats going on?"

"Not much, can't talk now though, I'm going out with my friend."

"Where to?"

"Just to a friend's house"

"Okay, talk to you later. Love ya,"

"Love ya too, bye." Inuyasha hung up his phone, and got a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly shook it off. "I can trust her." He thought to himself/

------

Please R&R. thanks!


	2. The Truth?

A/N: Hey whats up guys, heres a little more about the story. It will not go fast, there are a lot of events. This is based on some of the relationships I've had. I know it is a little slow right now, but I promise it will get better!

I appreciate a review because then I know people like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry this entry isnt as long, but I had class today :)

--------

Inuyasha woke up the next morning, got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water half way between hot and cold, and removed his pajamas. He stepped into the shower and let the water trickle down his body. "This feels great," he thought to himself. Showers were his way to escape his problems, nothing was more relaxing.

He turned off the water and began his morning routine. He dried off, brushed his teeth, ran his fingers through his hair, and got dressed (he was wearing a white shirt that read 'I Got It 4 Cheap' and some black jeans). He glanced at his clock. It read 7:00. "Shit, it's way too early for this." He went to the kitchen, threw some pop tarts in the toaster oven, and grabbed a Rockstar energy drink out of the fridge. After popping the top, he inhaled its sweet scent, and took a long swig.

After finishing his "breakfast of champions" (or so he called it), he took the keys to his car, went outside, got in his car, turned the key, and sped off.

He pulled into the school parking lot and parked in his usual spot. He sat in his car for a extra few seconds, not really able to shake off the bad feeling he had about Kikyo last night. He wasn't quite sure why, but he had the feeling that she was doing more than what she said she was doing. "Eh, screw it," he said to himself.

He got out of his car and walked to his locker. He felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned around. "Oh, hey Miroku."

"Whoa, sup with you? You sound depressed."

"well shit, thanks bro." He noticed a small hand-shaped welt on the side of Miroku's face. "What the hell happened to you?" He was laughing slightly.

"Um yeah, Sango, my hand, her ass, her fist my face." Inuyasha doubled over with laughter.

"You are so stupid, how many times do I have to tell you? Girls do NOT like that shit."

"Pfft. How many times do I have to tell YOU, that they do?"

"You keep thinking that, I can't wait to rush you to the emergency room one day." He thought for a second. "You know, just be careful with this Sango chick, she seems pretty tought bro."

"You're tellin me, that shit hurt!" That brought out another chuckle from Inuyasha.

They went back and forth teasing each other until Inuyasha spotted Kikyo. Kikyo came up to the group and smiled at them. Inuyasha forced a smile back. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He stated simply and put his arms around her, and then kissed her.

They all chatted for a while and the first bell rang. Inuyasha and Miroku headed off to Geometry, and Kikyo headed off to Biology. She smirked to herself. She knew she got away with it.

Inuyasha and Miroku, once again, just barely got to class in time, and they took their seats at their desks. Kagome gave Inuyasha a small wave, and a smile. He gave her a smile back and began to write her a note. About five minutes later he passed it to her. 'I love my girlfriend dearly, but I cant shake the feeling that she is messin around behind my back.' She looked at him confused. 'Really? Kikyo seems nice, maybe you are psyching yourself out.' Inuyasha thought about this for a second. "She is probably right. Kikyo loves me."

They paid attention for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Inuyasha threw his hands in the air in triumph. "Oh thank god, I can't take this shit much longer." Kagome laughed.

"Man, I can't imagine taking that class twice. By the way, I called you last night, but you didn't answer."

"Yeah I went to bed a little early, school always wears me out on the first day."

"Me too." Kagome realized that this was the start of a great friendship, and she was happy she was finally getting a guy friend. She was used to men hitting on her, not treating her with respect like Inuyasha did. She smiled to herself.

The gang met up again at lunch and began talking about the previous nights activities. "So Kikyo," began Inuyasha. "What did you do?"

She gulped a little bit. "Well, I went to my friend's house, and then we chilled out, talked a little bit and went swimming." Inuyasha visibly loosed up. "What about you guys?"

"Slept," said Inuyasha.

"Played some video games," said Miroku.

"Did some jogging, went out to dinner, and slept," said Kagome.

"Went shopping, and then went swimming," was Sango's response.

They all ate lunch in Harmony. The bell rang and they all went off to their classes. Inuyasha stayed behind and kissed Kikyo, and then they parted ways. Inuyasha noticed Kikyo going off in an usual direction, and decided to follow her.

They turned the corner to a hallway and he saw her talking to his worst enemy, Naraku. "Nice show last night Kikyo," he said.

"Thanks, theres a lot more of that to come for you." They smiled at each other and walked away.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's wrist and turned her towards him. "What the FUCK did he mean by THAT?!"


	3. Break Up, or One More Chance?

Hey thanks guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

----------------------

Kikyo gasped. She didn't expect him to follow her. "Um…," she stammered. He gave her a death glare.

"Whats the matter Kikyo? You been creepin?" She looked at him nervously, and then something clicked in her brain.

"Okay Inuyasha, heres the truth, and that I promise. I went to my friend's house last night, but we were drinking, and I got a little drunk and started to dirty dance with people."

"Oh really? Then why the HELL did you tell Naraku, my worst enemy, that there is more to come?"

"Okay, I'm sorry baby, I promise I won't do anything ever again, I was just a little drunk, and I do find him a little attractive. Please give me another chance."

"Kikyo, you promised me you would stop drinking." She suddenly found the floor really interesting. "Listen to me, I'm really pissed off at you right now, I suggest you don't come anywhere near me for the rest of the day." She looked like she was going to cry. "Don't expect sympathy from me, you broke your promise." With that last statement, he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha finally got to class about five minutes late. Even the teacher could tell something happened, and decided not to give him a punishment for being late. Inuyasha walked to his desk, sat down and laid his head down on his desk. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yo man, whats goin on?" Asked Miroku. Inuyasha just shook his head and mouthed "talk to you later." Miroku understood.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sad face, and suddenly felt kind of depressed. It's true that they weren't close friends, but she still felt really bad for him. She took out a piece of paper, wrote him a small note, and passed it to him. 'Hey whats going on? You look depressed.' He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. 'Gee, thanks a lot, well I just found out Kikyo has been drinkin and goin on late night dances with my worst enemy.' Kagome gasped. 'That's not right, did you guys break up?' Inuyasha looked at the floor. 'Not yet, but I'm considering it. We have been together for 3 years now, and I don't really want to throw it all out the door.' That was the end of the note, and Inuyasha buried his head in his hands, deep in thought.

The bell rang and Inuyasha was the first one out the door. In fact, he ran all the way to his next class, History, and he once again, put his head on his desk. "Inu, bruh, whats goin on?" Inuyasha turned around, it was another good friend of his, Joseph. Joseph was a big tall dude, of Latin descent, and they had been friends since last year.

"Man, just some girl shit."

"That sucks man, I know what that shit is like, me and my girl broke up a little while ago."

"Aw man, sorry to hear that. Me and Kikyo didn't break up, yet, but we are in a big fight, she been kinda creepin on me."

"Don't bother with girls like her man, she just gonna do it again." They continued talking until the teacher walked in, and they took out their supplies, and took notes.

Lunch time came around, and the gang sat at their tables, minus Kikyo, she was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with her other friends. "So what was wrong today Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my bad man, me and Kikyo got in a fight, she been drinkin again, and been dancing dirty for other guys."

"Quit letting her go to them parties man."

"No shit."

The first half of lunch passed by without many events. Inuyasha spotted Naraku, and he felt his rage building up. "Oh shit," said Miroku, "I know that look." Inuyasha got up and started walking towards Naraku. "Okay, Kagome and Sango, stay here, this is gonna get ugly, this isn't the first time this has gone down." Kagome and Sango gasped as realization hit them.

Inuyasha shoved Naraku and punched him in the face. Naraku got up. "What the fuck?" And then it was on. Inuyasha took another swing and Naraku dodged it, he sent a punch that landed in Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha grimaced, but tackled Naraku to the ground, and began to punch everywhere that he could. Inuyasha pulled Naraku back up to his feet, and punched him again. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's shirt, and Inuyasha pulled back, and winded up for one last power punch, but the principal of the school caught his arm. "What's going on here?" The principal asked.

Inuyasha and Naraku gave each other death glares while they sat in the principal's office. Naraku wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand, and Inuyasha clutched his stomach. The principal walked in, with a look if outrage, and turned to the students to give them their punishments. "You boys, are very lucky, I am not suspending you, but you will have after school detention for 3 days." They both let out a sign of relief. "I know that's lenient, but you Inuyasha are a good person and I know something must have happened to set you off, and you Naraku, need to be able to play for homecoming."

After receiving their punishments, they set off for their afternoon classes.

After school, Inuyasha walked to his car, and Miroku caught up with him. "What happened Inuyasha?"

"Just got after school detention for three days."

"You lucky ass, she would suspended me for 5 days."

"Haha, call me later man."

Inuyasha found Kagome and offered her a ride home again, she gladly accepted and they sped off.

After dropping Kagome off, he pulled into his driveway and went inside.

After dinner, Inuyasha heard a knock on the door, and he answered it. "Kikyo? What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk, can you let me in?" He sighed.

"Fine, lets go to my room and talk."

They walked upstairs to his room, and he shut the door behind him. As soon as he shut the door, Kikyo threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I promise I'll never do that again."

" I don't know Kikyo, you broke my trust, how can I trust you?"

"Baby, I promise, don't I at least deserve a second chance? Everyone does." He thought for a second.

"You're right, one more chance." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

-------------------

A/N: I can already feel the hate mail coming in, lol j/k, like I said, I know it may sound a little repetitive, but I promise it will get better! This story may sound weird, and not like any stories, but like I said, it is based off of what I have experience, and my life, and everything I put in this story, it is somehow related to me. Thanks again guys! Please review!


	4. The Hawaiian Trip, and She Better Not Be

Hey guys, once again, thanks to all my loyal readers, I appreciate it.

Please dont get impatient with me, I know this story isnt Inuxkag, YET. Im still introducing characters, and trying to introduce personalities and set up a big event. So, stay loyal, and keep reviewing people!

----

Two weeks had passed since the fight, and everything seemed to be normal again.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome were sitting in Geometry, and Mr. Smith attempted to get their attention. "Quiet down everyone." They all looked his way. "The teachers at this school just found out this morning, that we will be taking a very special trip to Hawaii this year, for fall break." The classroom erupted into cheers, and then excited whispers.

"So Miroku, you gonna go?" Asked Inuyasha.

"God damn right man, Hawaii got some honeys you know what I'm sayin."

"Okay, one, I do know what you're saying, but two, never quote the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, EVER again."

"Done and done," he laughed.

"Okay quiet down again students," interrupted Mr. Smith. "Okay, now the area of a triangle….."

Inuyasha didn't care about the area of a triangle at all. He was too busy thinking about the trip to Hawaii. "Of course, I have to get permission. That will be a challenge with my parents." He frowned.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, the teacher handed out flyers that told about the trip, and all the students grabbed them excitedly.

Lunchtime was pretty uneventful, and the rest of the school say went by smoothly as well.

After Inuyasha dropped off Kagome at home, he sped home, to ask his parents about the Hawaii trip. "You can go, but you better be getting good grades. The pamphlet says the trip is a thousand dollars and I'm not paying that for a flunky." His mother said. He pumped his fist.

"YES!"

--

Kagome and Sango sat in Kagome's room and talked about random things. "So," began Kagome. "Do you like Miroku?"

"What?!" She laughed.

"Oh come on, I see how you look at him."

"I think he's a freakin pervert. I DO NOT like him."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, very much so. Do you like Inuyasha?"

"WHAT?!" She blushed a dark red. "N-N-NO!"

"Liar! I knew it, you always look at him with lovey-dovey eyes."

"Okay, I find him attractive, but I can never be with him, he only has feelings for that cheating bitch, Kikyo." Kagome and Inuyasha had grown very close over the past couple of weeks, and no matter how much Kagome liked him, he only had eyes for Kikyo.

Kagome and Sango continued to talk for awhile, until Inuyasha called them. "Hey whats up you guys, well, its Friday night, ya'll wanna go to the movies with me and Miroku?"

"Hold on a second," replied Kagome. "Wanna go to the movies with Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Sure!" Sango replied with a little too much enthusiasm. Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha? We would love to go."

"Great! We'll be there in fifteen."

"K."

Inuyasha and Miroku pulled up, the girls got in, and they sped off. "So Inuyasha, where is your girl tonight?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh she had to help her mom at work tonight, so I'm a free man."

"Haha, yeah right," said Miroku. "You are way too whipped to ever cheat." Inuyasha punched Miroku in the shoulder.

They arrived at the movie theater, bought their tickets and went in. They all agreed on "Superbad."

Inuyasha and Miroku were rolling in laughter the entire movie, but Kagome and Sango only chuckled here and there. The movie was made mostly for guys.

After the movie, they headed back out to Inuyasha's car. Since it was a nice night, they all decided to just cruise around the town, and see what else they could find. Inuyasha turned up his radio and sang (or rapped depending on what you consider it) along with the song. The whole car was pretty surprised that he sounded good over the beat. They all gave him incredulous looks. He noticed it. "What?" He asked.

"Wow, Inuyasha, I've known you for years, and I never knew you sounded like that, you're really good bro." Said Miroku.

"Yeah Inuyasha," added Kagome. "You ever thought about singing professionally?"

"What? No way, I'm not good enough."

"I don't like rap, and I even thought you sounded good." Added in Sango. He just laughed.

The night flew by, and after dropping his friends off at home, Inuyasha pulled in his driveway, walked in his house, and went upstairs to take a shower.

--

The next day, Inuyasha woke up to an annoying ring tone, and he picked up the phone. "What up?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey Inu, wanna hang out today?" Asked a very over excited Kikyo.

"Um…sure."

"Cool, I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

The day went by fast, and "The Dream Team", and the rest of the gang (Kagome, Sango, Kikyo and Joseph), met up for dinner at pizza parlor downtown. They all started to talk, and they all had a great time. This year was going by great for everyone.

About an hour later, Kikyo got a phone call, and had to rush home to help her mother babysit her neice. "Sorry Inu," she said. "Call me later."

"K, love you baby." They kissed and she sped off. Inuyasha was starting to get suspicious, because that had never happened before. "Hey Miroku, you notice anything wrong with Kikyo lately?"

"Well, she has been spending a lot of time with her "mom"".

"Yeah, she better not be creepin again."

-----

Okay before I get a lot of questions, yes, In my school, we did have a fall break, and we did go to Hawaii, it was fun as hell.

I know the idea of Inuyasha rapping is kind of weird, but it is what I used to do, and this story is about two of my relationships. Trust me, it gets better :).


	5. The Club, and The Midnight Meeting

wow guys! Im gettin hits like crazy! Thanks for all the support! Let me know your feelings on this chapter, it sets the mood. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

------------------------

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. After performing his normal morning routine, he went downstairs for breakfast. After eating his usual pop tarts, and drinking his rockstar, he picked up the phone and called Miroku. "Ayo, what up Miroku?"

"Not much man, what are you up to?"

"Not much man, y'all doing anything today?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well, I dunno, I'm gonna be bored all day, just come over. Maybe we can get the gang together and go do something."

"Aight man, let me hit you up later."

"Aight, late."

Inuyasha snapped his phone shut, and got the keys to his car.

He made his way to the nearest gas station. After paying at the pump with his credit card, he put the nozzle in his tank, and started to re-fuel. He looked to his left and noticed Kikyo, still in her clothes from last night, walking out of the convenient store. "Hey!" He yelled to her. She looked at him surprised and walked over.

"Whats up baby?" She asked.

"Um, not much, so, uh, what are you still in the same clothes you were wearing last night?" She looked at the ground.

"Well…I had to..stay at my Grandmother's house last night, and I didn't have enough time to grab an extra set of clothes." Inuyasha looked at her tentatively.

"Oh really? Because I thought you were helping your mom babysit your neice." Her eyes widened.

"I was, but we ended up going over there, because I haven't seen her in so long."

"So why couldn't you call me and tell me this?"

"I'm sorry Inu, I promise, next time I will."

"Fine."

Kikyo visibly loosened up. "He bought it," she thought to herself.

"Hey," Inuyasha started again, jolting her out of her thoughts. "The gangs getting together tonight, are you gonna hang out with us, or do you have to pick up your mom's dry cleaning?" His voice had a hint of venomous sarcasm.

"No, I'll hang out with you guys tonight, I don't care if my mom wants to make me stay, I will come with you guys tonight." With that, Inuyasha kissed her, and sped off in his car.

After getting dressed and eating, Miroku decided to call Kagome. "Hey Kagome," he began.

"Whats up Miroku?" She asked.

"Not much, anyway, I got this awesome idea, and I think we can help Inuyasha out." She was suddenly interested.

"Whats the plan Miroku?"

"Okay, well you know how we thought Inuyasha could rap good right?"

"Yes, I remember that well." She thought about his dreamy voice.

"Okay, well he doesn't believe us."

"Okay, I know that man, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, I was thinking, there's this new teen karaoke club downtown, you thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

"Oh my gosh! That would be awesome, but would he agree to that, and get up in front of people?"

"That's where the problem is, I don't think we need to tell him where we are going," She laughed.

"Good idea Miroku, but oh my god, he is gonna hate you after this."

"Probably, but hey, I do what I need to, and he might like performing. Well, I gotta go, Im gonna call him, and put the plan in motion. Call Sango and Joseph and tell them what's up, and I'll call you later."

"K." With that, Miroku closed his flip-phone.

--

Kikyo was getting dressed for the night, when her cell phone went off. "Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

"Hey what's up?" Asked a deep voice.

"Naraku? Whats up sexy?"

"Not much, are you gonna come hang out with me again tonight?"

"Babe, I can't, Inuyasha is expecting me to hang out with him and his friends tonight, and he is really starting to get suspicious."

"Why do you care? What do you see in that loser?"

"I don't know, I just love him, and I don't wanna lose him."

"Then why do you mess around with me?"

"Because I like to be risky, and I like a man that can work the middle." He laughed.

"Alright baby, call me when you get home."

"Alright, talk to ya later."

Kikyo closed her phone, and finished getting ready.

--

Inuyasha's phone rang and he picked it up. "Ayo Miroku, whats going on?"

"Alright Inuyasha, I got the plans set for tonight, we are goin to dinner at a teen club." He gave him the address.

"Sweet, sounds awesome."

"Alright man, the gang will meet us there in thirty." He snapped his phone shut. "Inuyasha, if only you knew how awesome it really was." He thought to himself.

--

When everyone arrived and got settled at their booth, Inuyasha took a better look around. "Wait," he said. "Whats the stage for?" They all smiled mischievously, except for Kikyo, who had no idea what was going on.

"Well," began Miroku. "Since we all thought you sounded good while you were singing, we thought we would put you to the test."

"Test? Singing? Huh?" Asked Kikyo.

"They all heard me rapping along with a song in my car, and they are convinced I should do it professionally or something." He looked at Miroku. "Good try man, but there is no way I'm doin this." He thought for a second. "Wait a minute, I will do this." Miroku and the rest of the gang looked overjoyed. "But you," he pointed to Miroku. "Have to get onstage with me, and sing back up."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, I've heard you sing before, and you are good, if you are gonna make me do this, then I'm gonna ruin you to."

"Fine." He gave in. "What song?"

"I dunno, whats a good song?"

"Curious, by Tony Yayo?"

"Haha, there we go, a girl song."

The group was excited for the performance, even Kikyo was excited to see what her man could do. Inuyasha and Miroku were so nervous they were hyperventilating. "Relax you guys, either they like you, or they don't, and if not, you will probably never see most of these people ever again," said Sango.

"Yeah you guys are gonna be awesome anyway, so just chill out," added in Kagome.

"Get em homeboy," said Joseph.

They waited another half hour before their name was called, and they picked up the microphones nervously. The song started, and Miroku began with the chorus.

_Ma I'm curious (yea)__I wonder if I can make you mine__Baby I'm curious (so curious)__I wonder if we can spend some time__Shorty I'm curious (whoa)__Girl I __wanna__ know __wat's__ on your mind__Baby I'm curious (so curious)__I wonder if I can make you mine_

The group stood there shocked, they had no idea at all that Miroku could sing.

After the Chorus, Inuyasha swallowed, and lifted the microphone to his lips, and began.

_Inuyasha_

_Ma I'm curious to know if I lick that spot_

_Will__ it make your body shiver and your panties drop?_

_Ya__ baby father is a lame, he a dead beat dad_

_So you and your kids can come cruise in my Jag_

_You my boo like Usher and Alicia Keys_

_And every time that you touch me girl you please my needs_

_We like George and __Weezy__Jada__ and Will_

_Lets shop till we drop out in Beverly Hills_

_I'm curious to know if you want me girl_

_If so ma lets fly the country girl_

_I'm not __sellin__ you a dream girl I'll give you the world_

_You want them furs and the minks and them diamond pearls_

_Miroku_

_Chorus__Ma I'm curious (yea)_

_I wonder if I can make you mine_

_Baby I'm curious (so curious)_

_I wonder if we can spend some time_

_Shorty I'm curious (whoa)_

_Girl I __wanna__ know __wat's__ on your mind_

_Baby I'm curious (so curious)_

_I wonder if I can make you mine_

_Inuyasha_

_I saw her in the projects __goin__ to the store_

_I never had a crush like this before_

_Her baby daddy is a killer, he hold weight in Attica_

_But every time he home, he __beatin__ her and __smackin__ her_

_Ma you don't need your face black and blue_

_You need diamonds from Jacob that's black and blue_

_Water front property you see the sun __risin_

_Back to the subject let me stop fantasizing_

_Listen boo, nobody in the world is perfect_

_So when you around my team __theres__ no need to be nervous_

_I hit it from the back pull out your tracks_

_This__ curiosity girl, __you's__ the cat_

_Miroku_

_Ma I'm curious (yea__I wonder if I can make you mine_

_Baby I'm curious (so curious)_

_I wonder if we can spend some time_

_Shorty I'm curious (whoa)_

_Girl I __wanna__ know __wat's__ on your mind_

_Baby I'm curious (so curious)_

_I wonder if I can make you mine_

_I __wanna__ make you mine baby_

_I __gotta__ make you mine baby_

_Said I __wanna__ make you mine baby_

_Gotta__ make you mine baby__Ohhhh__So curious __ohhh__yeaaa_

The song faded out, and the club burst into cheers. Miroku and Inuyasha smiled, and took their seats at the booth again.

"You guys were awesome!" The whole group said at once.

"Thanks," they replied at the same time.

The club chanted for an encore, but they politely declined, and the gang headed out to the parking lot. Kikyo jumped in Inuyasha's arms. "You were awesome!" She said. "I had no idea you sounded like that. You are the best."

"Ha, Thanks baby."

"Miroku?" Asked Sango.

"Yes?"

"I had no idea you could sing like that, you were great."

"Thanks." He smiled. Then, Sango gave Miroku a hug, and he was shocked.

"Bye," she said.

"See ya."

After the rest of the gang said their goodnights, they all sped off in separate directions. Inuyasha and Miroku gave each other a high five. "We were awesome!" They both exclaimed, and then laughed.

---

Kikyo pulled into her driveway, and noticed a dark car. "Naraku?" She asked herself.

She went up to her bedroom and he was laying on her bed. "Whats up baby?" He asked.

"Not much," She smiled at him, and then locked her door.

----------

Ha, so what do you guys think?

by the way, I really did that at a karaoke club once, I was so nervous haha.


	6. The Lesson, The Passion, and The Date

hey guys! thanks to all of my loyal readers who keep reviewing. I love reviews, it makes me feel good when I know people like my story.

Voice of the Mist: thanks so much for being a loyal reader! It means alot.

Brokenchaos: Thanks to you as well. The reason why nobody follows her home, is because Inuyasha trusts her, and doesnt want to accept the fact that she could be cheating.

Animekg: thanks for saying you like my story. I promise soon, Kikyo will not be in this story (at least as Inuyasha's lover) but there is a major event that she is still needed for.

Doghanyou3693: Hey thanks for the cookie :).

Daoina: Thanks for being loyal reader! It means alot.

To all my reviewers: please keep letting me know how you feel about the story, and to all readers: if you like it, review it! thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

------

Since the rest of the gang was busy on Sunday afternoon, Inuyasha and Miroku went to the mall.

They walked around a sports store, not really planning on buying anything, just looking at jerseys while talking. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Whats up?"

"You know how freshmen year I said I would never fall in love, and I'm gonna be pimpin throughout high school?" This brought a laugh from Inuyasha.

"I don't remember those exact words, but I know what you're talking about."

"Well, I'd hate to admit it, but I've fallen in love." Once again, Inuyasha laughed.

"What?!"

"Man, I know it's weird, but I really think I'm falling in love with Sango."

"Okay man, first of all, I don't think it's weird, I think it's great. I never told you this, but I don't like the way you womanize. Second, stop trying to grab her ass, I see you trying to build the courage, but women don't find that flattering."

"I know that bro, but what do I do?"

"Wait, are you asking me for help? Oh my god, this is a first."

"Okay I admit, help me, teach me how to get a woman to notice me."Inuyasha laughed.

They left the sports store and headed towards the food court. After they got their food, they sat at a table near the center of the area. "Okay Miroku, first of all, why do you like Sango?"

"She is beautiful, she is funny, and has all the qualities of a good person."

"Okay, good, just wanted to make sure you didn't just wanna get in her pants."

"Nah, not with this girl."

"Okay, first, you have to let her know you like her, get her flowers, write her a poem…something like that."

"Okay, got it."

"Next, ask her out on a date, movies or dinner works best for a first date. Don't say something like: wanna go to make out rock? No don't do that."

"Okay."

"Also, please man, don't try and grope anything, If you go in for a kiss, please DO NOT just shove your tongue in her mouth, that'll get you a good slap." Miroku looked a little disappointed.

"Remember if you wanna kiss her, ask her for access. Tongue across the lip, if she denies, back off. That's all I have for now, just don't screw her over, because then Kagome will hate you, and we don't want that do we ?"

"Hell no, she is awesome as hell. Alright, I'm outta here. Time to go get some things."

"Later man, good luck tonight." Inuyasha walked around the mall a little longer, and went to a jewelry store, in order to buy an important ring.

Kikyo called up Inuyasha on her cell phone. "Whats up?" She asked when he picked up. He sighed.

"Nothin, just got in a fight with my parents, because I ate all the potato chips, how fucking stupid is that?" She laughed.

"Are we gonna do anything tonight?"

"Um, I don't really know…why?"

"Because I was thinkin, maybe we can do a little something."

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"Something that involves me, you and the bed." Inuyasha smiled.

"Aight, meet you at your place tonight."

"Gotcha, love ya."

"Love ya too." He snapped his phone shut. "I can't do it tonight." He thought to himself, looking at the ring.

A loud knock on Sango's door surprised her, and she got up to answer it. "Miroku?"

"H-hi Sango," He started, and pulled some roses from behind his back. "These are for you."

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much Miroku."

"Yeah, you're welcome…um, do you wanna go out to dinner, or the movies tonight?" She blushed a dark red.

"Sure Miroku, I would like that. Dinner sounds awesome."

"Awesome! Pick you up at seven?"

"Gotcha, I'll be ready." Miroku turned on his heels to leave, but he turned back around.

"Sango? Wear something really nice, I'm taking you somewhere special." With that, he left.

"I gotta call Kagome," she thought to herself.

Inuyasha pulled up to Kikyo's house and knocked on her door. She answered the door and immediately started kissing him. She pulled him into the house and they made their way upstairs while ripping articles of clothes off. "Where are your parents?" Asked Inuyasha.

"They are out of town. Now shut up and kiss me."

They laid down on her bed, and shared a night of passion.

Miroku pulled up to Sango's house at exactly seven. He knocked on her door, and when it opened, he gasped. She was wearing a beautiful dress of black satin. "You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks," she said. She looked him over. He was wearing a black blazer with black slacks and a white tie. "You don't look so bad yourself. So where are we going?"

"Well, a friend of mine works at a new steakhouse downtown, and I thought we could go there. It isn't open to the public yet, and only a few select people can get it."

"Awesome!"

They made their way to the restaurant, each giving each other flirty smiles. When they pulled up, Miroku got out, and opened Sango's door. "Such a gentlemen," she laughed.

After they sat down, a man came up to their table. "Hey Miroku!" He said.

"Ha, whats up Danny?"

"Not much man, what do you guys want to drink?"

"Just gimme a coke I guess," said Miroku.

"Um, I'll just have water," said Sango.

After they received their drinks, they started to look at the entrees on the menu. "What do you think sounds good?" Asked Miroku.

"Oh I don't know, I'm think about getting a small steak."

"Yeah, I was looking at the steak too."

After ordering their food, Miroku a New York Steak, and Sango a Filet Mignon, they started talking, and getting to know each other.

"So Sango, what's your story?"

So they talked, late into the night, over dinner, and a nice desert.

After paying their bill, they got back into the car, and Miroku drove Sango home. "Wait, Miroku, do you want to take a little walk?"

"Sure."

They walked around the local neighborhood, taking in the sights, and just enjoying each other's company. They kept "unintentionally" bumping hands, and finally, Miroku grasped onto Sango's hand, and intertwined their fingers. Sango blushed another shade of red.

Miroku walked Sango back to her door, and turned her to face him. "Sango," he began. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" She smirked.

"Miroku? Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" He exhaled.

"Yes Sango, yes I am."

With that, he felt a pair of soft lips on his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

----

This chapter focused more on Sango and Miroku, because I thought you guys would like it, and it sets up thier relationship.

Inuyasha did something very important in this chapter, try and guess what it is.

Also, I want to ask you guys something, when I have them write songs/poems, do you want me to continue to use commercial hip-hop, or do you guys want me to make them sing some poems/lyrics I have written? let me know!


	7. Return to the Club, and Im Gonna Do It

Sup guys! glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you guys like this one.

Island Heart: No it isnt a one sided love, itll come out soon enough, but I dont like to rush my stories.

Thanks to all my loyal readers/reviews, keep doing what you do best!

--

Inuyasha pulled up to school the next day, and walked to his locker. He noticed Miroku and Sango holding hands. "Hey! Congrats you guys." They both blushed.

"Thanks." They both said.

"Finally Miroku, you get a girlfriend, I'm lovin this moment." Inuyasha left.

Miroku kissed Sango and his hand wandered down her backside. "Pervert!" She slapped him. "Just because we are going out doesn't mean you can cop a feel anytime you want."

"Note taken."

--

Inuyasha didn't pay attention as he rounded a corner and ran right into Kagome. "Oh shit, sorry Kagome."

"Hey, it's no problem." They were inches apart.

"What am I doing?" Inuyasha asked himself. He stared into her eyes, and started to lean in.

"Oh my gosh, is he going to kiss me?" Their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"Inuyasha!" Interrupted Kikyo. "There you are." Inuyasha and Kagome jumped away from each other. "Whats up?"

"N-nothing." He stammered. She looked at him blankly.

The bell rang and Inuyasha sighed. "Saved by the bell," he thought to himself.

--

Inuyasha sat down in his desk, and he began battling his own mind. "Why did I almost kiss her? Do I like her? I can't like her. I have an engagement ring for Kikyo, my girlfriend of three years. But the why did I almost kiss her? Forget about it Inuyasha, and ask Kikyo to marry you."

Little did he know, Kagome thought about the same thing. "Does he like me? Do I like HIM that much? Did I want him to kiss me?" She gasped. "I do like him. The only problem is Kikyo, he loves her. He wants to be with HER." She suddenly felt a little bit of heartbreak.

The bell rang, and Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, and walked off towards his next class.

--

At lunch, everyone debated about what to do that night. "Well," began Sango. "I think we should get the boys to do Karaoke again tonight, and maybe Joseph could join them this time."

"That sounds great!" Exclaimed Kagome.

''Yeah I bet it does," said Inuyasha. He smiled mischievously "Miroku, Joe, come here for a second." After a couple minutes of talking, the boys returned. "Okay girls, if you want us to do Karaoke again we will."

"Awesome!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed.

"But," said Miroku. "You have to sing a song to."

"Wait a minute!" said Sango.

"It doesn't have to be," said Joe.

The girls talked for a minute. "You got yourself a deal."

--

As Inuyasha got dressed for that night, he called Kikyo. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey baby, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Hold on a second." He heard an exchange, and then a little bit after that, some giggling. "Baby, I'm sorry, I can't go tonight, my mom said she needed help doing things around the house." Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine, but why were you giggling?"

"Oh…um…my cat fell off the couch."

"Oh, haha."

"Yeah, sorry, I wihs I could hear you again, you are awesome."

"Thanks baby, well, me and Miroku are gonna pick up the rest of the gang, and then we are going to dinner, then we are off the the club."

"Okay, try and have some fun."

"K, later." He snapped his phone shut.

--

"So Kikyo, how did you like that?"

"Naraku, it was amazing, I can't believe I stayed on the phone with him while I was doing that, It took all of me not to moan."

"Haha, yeah well come here."

--

After eating dinner, the gang sat in a booth at the karaoke club. They talked back and forth, trying to decide what songs to sing. The boys decided on "International Player's Anthem" and the girls decided to do "Dip it Low".

Inuyasha, Joe , and Miroku once again waited nervously for their names to be called.

After they were called, they walked up to stage, picked up their microphones, and listened for the song to start.

_Miroku_

_So, I typed a text to a girl I used to see_

_Sayin__ that I chose this cutie pie with whom I __wanna__ be_

_And I apologize if this message gets you down_

_Then I __CC'd__ every girl that I'd see __see__ round town and_

_I hate to see y'all frown but I'd rather see her smiling_

_Wetness all around me, true, but I'm no island_

_Peninsula maybe, makes no sense I know, crazy_

_Give up all this pussy cat __thats__ in my lap no __lookin__ back_

_Spaceships __dont__ come equipped with rearview mirrors_

_They dip as quick as they can _

_The atmosphere is now ripped _

_Im__ so like a Pip, _

_Im__ glad __its__ night_

_So the light from the sun would not burn me on my bum_

_When I shoot the moon high, jump the broom_

_Like a __premie__ out the womb_

_My partner __yellin__ "Too soon! __Dont__ do it! _

_Reconsider!__Read some __litera__ - __ture__ on the subject_

_You__ sure? Fuck it__You know we got your back like __chiroprac_

_ - tic__If that bitch do you dirty__we'll wipe her ass out as in detergent_

_Now hurry __hurry__, go on to the altar_

_I know you __aint__ a pimp but pimp remember what I taught __ya_

_Keep your heart 3 stacks, keep your heart_

_Aye, keep your heart 3 stacks, keep your heart_

_Man, these girls is smart, 3 stacks, these girls is smart_

_Play your part_

_Play your part"_

_[Inuyasha_

_Sweet __jones_

_By bitch a choosey_

_ lover, never fuck without a rubber_

_Never in the sheets, like it on top of the cover_

_Money on the dresser, drive a compressor_

_Top notch hoes get the most, not the lesser_

_trash like the fuck for 40 dollars in the club_

_fucking up the game, bitch you gets no love_

_She be cross country __givin__ all that she got_

_A thousand a pop,_

_Im__pullin__ Bentleys off the lot_

_I smashed up the grey one, bought me a red_

_Every time we hit the parking lot we turn heads_

_Some Hoes __wanna__ choose but them bitches too scary_

_Your bitch chose me, you __aint__ a pimp you a fairy_

_[Chorus: __Miroku_

_Ooooooohhh__Ooooooohhh_

_I choose you girl_

_[Joe_

_Baby you been __rollin__ solo, time to get down with the team_

_Because its greener on that other side if you know what I mean_

_I'll show you shit you've never seen_

_The 7 wonders of the world_

_And I can make you the 8th if you __wanna__ be my girl_

_When I say my girl I don't mean my woman, that __aint__ my style_

_Need a real streets stalker to walk a green mile_

_We __burnin__ up the paper on the dining room table_

_Cause you able to realize I'm the truth and not a fable_

_We __rockin__ precious sable, keep that __chilla__ on the rack_

_What I look like with some thousand dollar shit up on my back_

_Im__ a million dollar __mack__, need a billion dollar bitch_

_Put my __pimpin__ in your life, watch your daddy get rich_

_Easy as A B C, simple as 1 2 3_

_Get down with UGK, Pimp C, B U N B_

_Cause __whats__ a hoe with no pimp, and __whats__ a pimp with no hoes_

_Dont__ be a lame, you know the game and how it goe_

_s__We __tryin__ to get __jones_

_[Chorus: __Miroku_

_OOOooooohhh__Ooooooohhh_

_I choose you girl_

_Inuyasha__Eni__ mini decisions with precision I pick_

_Or make my selection on who I choose to be with_

_Girl __dont__ touch my protection, _

_I know you want it to slip_

_But __slippin__ is something I __dont__ do, __tippin__ for life?_

_Thats__ like __makin__ it rain _

_Every month on schedule_

_ Let me tell you_

_Get your parasol umbrella cause its __gonna__ get wetter_

_Better prepare you for the see-saw pole_

_She supposed to spend it on that baby but we see she __dont_

_[Chopped & Screwed_

_Ask __ask__ Paul McCartney the lawyers __gettin__ sloppy_

_Slaughter __slaughter__ of them pockets, had to tie her to a rocket_

_Send her into outer space, I know he wish he could_

_Cause he __payin__ 20K a day, that bis eating good_

_Like an infant on a double D b is getting plump_

_Cause he miscalculated the next to the last bump_

_[Chopped & Screwed_

_Dump __dump__ in the gut, walk it off from the giddy up_

_Better chose the right one or pick __pick__ the kitties up_

_[Chorus: All_

_Ooooohhhhh__Ooooooohhh_

_I chose you girl_

The club cheered and they all exchanged high fives on stage. "I could get used to this," said Inuyasha.

"Me too!' Miroku and Joe exclaimed.

As soon as the boys sat down, the girls were called up to sing their song. Both of them were visibly shaking. The music started and they began.

_[Kagome_

_Says he wants you_

_He says he needs you_

_It's real talking why not m__ake him wait foryou_

_If he really wants you_

_If he really needs you_

_Really got to have you_

_Take your time and feel him out_

_When it's a good boy_

_I mean a really __really__ good boy_

_Why not let him __lay__ with you_

_That's when you give it to him good_

Inuyasha was completely surprised by her voice, she sounded amazing.

_[ Chorus__ both_

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around_

_Poke it out like your back broke_

_Pop __pop__pop__ that thing_

_Ima__ show you how to make__your man say "__Ooo_

_Dip it low_

_Pick it up slow_

_Roll it all around_

_Poke it out like your back broke_

_Pop __pop__pop__ that thing_

_Ima__ show you how to make__your man say "__Ooo_

_[Sango_

_y__ou getting bold_

_He __growin__' cold_

_It's just the symptoms of young love_

_Growin__' old_

_You think it's time_

_And your thinking of leaving_

_But give it time_

_It's late at night_

_He's coming home_

_Meet him at the door with __nothin__' on_

_Take him by the __hand_

_Let him know what's on__If you understand me_

_Yall__ come on_

Miroku looked at her stunned, he had no idea she could sing like this.

_[Close :__ Both_

_All my ladies __win__d__ it up_

_If you know just how to move _

_mooove__All my __fellas__ jump behind__And show her what you__want to do (show her what__you got daddy)_

_All my ladies wine it up_

_If you know just how to move_

_All my __fellas__ jump behind_

_And show her what you want to__do_

They club clapped louder for them, then they did for the boys. When they got back to their table, the boys looked at them stunned. "We don't like to sing, it doesn't mean we can't," said Kagome.

They all had a great time singing the rest of the night.

--

After Inuyasha dropped Miroku off at home, he fingered the engagement ring. "I'm doing it tonight."

He drove off towards Kikyo's house.

---------

So what do you guys think? Let me know. Songs by UGK and Christine Milian.

I copied and pasted these lyrics, if they are wrong...oops lol


	8. The Memories, and The Discovery

Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update! I had a twelve hour shift of school today 9-9, then I went to see good luck chuck, and on top of that...I got pulled over.

Anyway, thanks for the good reviews guys! I love all my readers!

Daoina- In response to your question, you are about to find out : ).

--------------

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway. He shook nervously, took out the ring, looked at it, fingered it, and thought about his and Kikyo's relationship.

----Flash back (Freshmen year)---

Inuyasha forgot his gym clothes that day. The coach made him walk the track as a punishment (normal punishment for anybody not dressing out). Inuyasha was the only guy walking the track, but three or four girls were walking the track. He noticed one in particular and walked right up next to her. "Hey, whats up?" She looked at him. "The names Inuyasha, I'm not a perv or anything, just wanna talk to someone." She smiled.

"The name is Kikyo." He smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Not much, just bored as hell, walking the track, just like you are." She giggled.

"Yes, I see this."

"So why didn't you dress out?"

"Oh, I was a dumbass and forgot my clothes."

"Yeah, me too, left them in the dryer."

The two had a lot in common, and they became fast friends. The longer the two talked, the more comfortable they felt with each other.

When the bell rang, they said their goodbyes, and walked off in different directions.

--End--

Inuyasha smiled at the good memory. He took the ring out of its case and took a closer look.

He put the ring back and began to think once again.

----Flashback (Freshmen year, two weeks after they met)---

Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting at the park together, looking at the river. "Hey Kikyo, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why?"

"No reason at all." She smiled at him flirtingly.

"Are you sure?"

"No actually, wanna go to a movie sometime?" Hey smiled widened.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Okay…so Saturday?"

"Sounds fun…it's a date."

---End---

Inuyasha thought about this scenario for a second. "Well, I should have handled that better." He laughed slightly. His heart began to thump loudly as he thought about their first kiss…

---Flashback (The date)----

Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to get a little dinner before going to the movies. They sat in the local pizzeria and shared a couple slices of cheese pizza. Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo and moved his hand set his hand on top of hers. She blushed and intertwined their fingers together.

At the movies, neither Inuyasha nor Kikyo could pay attention to the movie. They sat in the complete darkness staring into each other's eyes, and coming in for a kiss. They would eventually get to nervous and move away slightly.

As Inuyasha walked Kikyo home, he grasped her hand and pulled her towards him. "Kikyo," he began.

"Yes?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I will."

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's lip finally met in a kiss full of passion and caring. They were hiding their feelings for one another, and letting them out felt good. They eventually needed air, because they were both holding their breath.

---End---

If it was possible, Inuyasha's smile grew even wider. He decided this was the moment. He put the ring back in the case, and put the case in his pocket.

He knocked on her front door but got no reponse. "That's odd, she said she was going to be home." He turned the doorknob, and opened the door. He knew Kikyo would be in her room if she were her.

As he began walking up the stairs, he started to hear muffled sounds, and something that sounded like muffled giggling. His heart started pounding very hard in his chest. He walked up to her door and put his ear against the door, and heard muffled giggles again, and something that sounded like a moan. His heart stopped pumping.

He slowly turned the doorknob and threw the door open. His heart instantly shattered. There was Kikyo, scrambling to get off of Naraku and cover herself. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Inuyasha shouted. "WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!"

"Wait, Inu, it isn't what it looks like."

"IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! I JUST CAUGHT YOU FUCKING ANOTHER GUY IN YOUR BED. NARAKU NO LESS? I NEVER EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU!" He voice softened. "You promised me Kikyo, YOU PROMISED ME! How could you betray me like this? I love you, and all this time you were playing me? HOW COULD YOU?" She was completely speechless. "WELL HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FUCK BUDDY FOREVER." He took the engagement ring out of its case. "See this bitch? I was gonna ask you to marry me."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"WHAT?!"

"You were gonna propose to me?"

"Yes, yes I WAS. NOT ANYMORE YOU CHEATING BITCH!"

Inuyasha cocked his arm back and threw the ring out the window. He ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would take him, and something happened to him that hadn't happened in years. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

-----------

So what do you guys think? Please let me know!!!! I know its short but I didn't have alot of time, and I thought it would show a little background of their relationship.


	9. The Pain

Hey guys! Thanks once again to my awesome readers! I love ya'll. Okay heres a little bit of a warning. Underage drinking, lots of cussing, and some thoughts might be of a sensitive issue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

----

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the annoying beep of his alarm clock. He lazily turned off his alram and rolled over. "Ow, my head," he said as he put his hands on his forehead. His brain kept replaying the last nights events, over and over again. He didn't want to face his friends today, he wanted to stay home, but he got out of his bed anyway.

He turned on the shower water and waited for it to warm up. He slowly took off his pajamas and looked in the mirror. He didn't feel like himself. He felt empty, like nothing could make him smile anymore. He felt like he had no soul, like there was no point in even being alive. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. "She isn't worth it."

He stepped into the shower and let the hot water drip off of his body. He looked at the floor and felt a stinging behind his eyes. "No, I will not cry, I will not let something like this make me cry." He washed himself, and then sat down in the shower. "I don't understand, why do I feel so depressed. Duh, one word, HEARTBREAK. That word echoed in his head over and over again. "Heartbreak? No it was worse than that. He felt as if someone took his heart, broke it, smashed it, kicked it, axed it, then spit on it.

He slowly stepped out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. He went downstairs, but today, he didn't eat breakfast. He felt sick, he didn't know if he could keep anything down. He just calmly grabbed his car keys, and walked out the door.

Inuyasha didn't remember much about driving to school. He couldn't really concentrate on it. He just remembered turning into the school parking lot, and parking his car.

Inuyasha opened the front door of the school, and made his way to his locker.

He lazily turned the padlock, and opened his locker. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Whats up Inu?" Asked Miroku.

"Not much man, just...not the best of mornings you know?" Miroku noticed Inuyasha's voice was different. It had no emotion, it was blank.

"Alright Inuyasha, spill it, what the hell happened? Don't you dare say nothing, I've known you long enough to tell when something is wrong." Inuyasha turned to look at him, and Miroku gasped at his the expression on Inuyasha's face. He looked completely broken inside.

"Okay man, well me and Kikyo broke up." Miroku gasped again.

"What the hell happened? I thought you were gonna propose to her."

"That was the plan, until I went to her house to ask her, and I caught her fucking Naraku." Miroku felt awful for his best friend.

"Oh my god man, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do at all?"

"Yeah actually, don't tell anyone, I want to get through this by myself right now, I'll decide when to tell people."

"You got it bro."

The bell rang for the first class, and they made their way to Geometry. As they sat down in class, Kagome instantly knew something was wrong. "Hey Inuyasha," he turned to look at her. "Whats the matter?"

"Nothing, just really tired." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay."

As the day went on, Inuyasha felt more and more depressed.

At lunchtime, Inuyasha didn't feel like eating, so he just took a normal seat at the table. Everyone knew something was wrong, but everyone stayed very silent throughout lunch. Inuyasha sighed and walked outside.

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Where is Kikyo today?" He felt as if a knife peirced his heart.

"I don't know, I guess she is sick." He turned around and put on a fake smile for her.

The bell rang and the students went to their classes.

After school Inuyasha didn't stick around, and took off.

----

"Miroku?" Asked Sango. "What was wrong with Inuyasha today?"

"I don't know." She seemed satisfied with his answer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

---

Inuyasha arrived home and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried, he cried like a baby, but it felt good to him. He knew heartbreak was bad, but not this bad.

He wiped his eyes and went to the kitcken to look around for something to eat. He opened the pantry and found some ramen, but as he put the water on the stove, a bottle caught his eye. "Hmm," he thought. "Vodka, just what I need to help my problems." Inuyasha took the bottle from the pantry and brought it up to his room.

After eating his ramen and going upstairs, Inuyasha found a shotglass in his drawer, and he placed in on his dresser, next to the bottle of vodka. "Fuck it," he thought, and he poured himself a shot.

After his fourth shot, Inuyasha's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Whats up man? How are you dealing?"

"Pretty good man," he slurred his words slightly. (He wasn't drunk, but he was buzzed)

"Wait, Inuyasha, are you drinking?"

"Haha, hell yeah man."

"No man, NO! Put that shit away man! That isn't the way to deal with your problems!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT IS MIROKU?"

"I...I don't know, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"You dont want me to get hurt?" He laughed. "Bro, I just had the love of my life cheat on me with a prick. She betrayed my trust and she betrayed my love. I will never be "okay" again bro. She meant everything to me, I loved her, I bought her a fucking engagement ring for fuck's sake, what the fuck was I doing? I guess I shouldn't have given her the benefit of the doubt with all those stupid excuses huh?"

"Man Inu, you got it bad. I'm sorry."

"Its cool bro, but I don't wanna feel the pain of my heart anymore, I just don't want to feel it." Miroku's heart stopped beating.

"No, NO INUYASHA! Don't say stupid shit like that."

"Why? WHY NOT? I don't mean anything to anybody."

"How dare you say that you selfish bastard? FUCK KIKYO! But you still have me bro, you still have Kagome, and you still have Sango. Kikyo was the one that fucked up. She let an awesome guy go bro, you didn't fuck up."

"I guess I wasn't good enough. If I'm not good enough for her, I'll never be good enough for anyone." Inuyasha snapped his phone shut.

"Oh FUCK!" said Miroku.

-------

Kagome's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, hey Miroku."

"Kagome, is Sango there?"

"Yeah she forgot her phone at home, why?"

"We have a serious situation with Inuyasha here, him and Kikyo broke up, he is really depressed and drunk, I think he is suicidal." Kagome gasped.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to pick you guys up, we are gonna get there and help him."

"Gotcha. We will be outside." Kagome filled Sango in on their way.

----

Inuyasha sat on his bed, with a loaded gun in his hands. He felt like this would solve his problem. If he couldn't live, he couldn't feel pain. He put the gun to his temple, and the finger on the trigger...

-----

Miroku skidded into Inuyasha's driveway and ran into his house, the girls right behind him. He got to Inuyasha's door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Inuyasha!" He screamed.

"Miroku?"

"Yes! Yeah it me buddy. Don't do it."

"Why not? I don't mean anything to anyone. Kikyo dumped me, I never get along with my parents, who cares?"

"Well," began Kagome. "Besides Miroku, I believe me and Sango care about you, and if you take your life, you are selfish. Why would you take yourself away from Miroku? Away from Sango? And away from me? Why Inuyasha? Your friends are here, we won't let you go through this alone.

They heard a gunshot...

"INUYASHA!" They all screamed.

-------

I can feel the hate reviews coming already. Remember, if the story doesn't say complete...it isnt over :D

Let me know what you think guys!!! Thanks!!!


	10. The Start of Recovery

Hey guys! glad to know some of you are addicted to this story. :D. It really does make me feel good, and I hope all of you enjoy this chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

--

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango fell to their knees and put their head in their hands. Kagome and Sango were crying, and Miroku looked like he was about to.

They heard a click and the sound of a doorknob turning, and they turned around surprised. "I-I's so sorry guys." Inuyasha said as he fell to his knees. They all embraced him.

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy you are still alive. What the FUCK were you thinking?" Asked Miroku.

"I'm sorry man, really I am, I just didn't want to feel that pain anymore."

"What made you stop?"

"Actually, you guys did. I actually pulled the trigger, but at the last second I moved it, and I thought about what you guys said. Thanks so much guys."

"No problem Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Kagome was looking at the ground, and whipped her head up to give Inuyasha a death glare.

"K-Kagome?"

"YOU ASSHOLE! How dare you scare me like that! How dare you be so selfish? How could you almost do that?" She embraced him and cried on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I really am I just...didn't want to do it anymore. But I promise, I won't so anything stupid anymore. Just promise me, all of you promise me, that you will always be here for me, I'm gonna need a lot of support for awhile, I can't just get over this in one day."

"We all promise Inuyasha." With that, she got off of him, and sat on a chair in his room. She was slightly blushing.

They all sat in silence for a long time, until Inuyasha ran out of the bedroom, towards the bathroom.

"I'll go," said Miroku.

Miroku walked into the bathroom and saw Inuyasha getting sick. "Dude, how much did you drink?"

"Um, I think 10 shots."

"Jesus." Miroku rubbed his back. "Don't think I'm gay, just takin care of my buddy."

"Thanks man," He jerked his head towards the toilet again.

"Only a real friend can watch another throw up." Inuyasha laughed.

After the episode was over, he walked back to his room and laid down on his bed. He tried to get the bad thoughts out of his mind. He thought about Kikyo. "I wasted my time with her, but she isn't worth anything to me anymore, stupid whore."

"Inuyasha," began Miroku. "I don't think we should leave you alone in this state, we will all stay here tonight." Everyone seemed to agree.

"Alright, my parents won't be home until late tomorrow anyway."

Everyone talked about random things, getting to know each other even more.

Inuyasha got warm and walked outside to cool off a little bit, and everyone followed. Inuyasha and Miroku each lit a cigar.

"That's disgusting," said the girls.

"Disgusting maybe, but very relaxing." they replied.

They sat outside and looked at the stars. "Guys, I'm really sorry I worried you all, I hope you can forgive me."

After putting out their cigars, Inuyasha and Miroku decided to go back inside, and put on a movie in the living room. Everyone made their own bed out of blankets and pillows, and laid down. Sango and Miroku snuggled up to each other, and everything was going well. They all heard a sharp gasp.

"PERVERT!' Everyone looked at Miroku and he had a giant red welt on the side of his face. Inuyasha busted up laughing. Kagome smiled at this

"Keep smiling Inuyasha, its good for you. I have a feeling you won't be smiling much for awhile." She thought to herself.

Once again, Sango snuggled up to Miroku and he seemed to learn his lesson. Inuyasha rolled over and immediately fell asleep.

Kagome could hear everyone's snoring or breathing, and knew everyone was asleep. She got up and sat next to Inuyasha. "If only you could get over this Inuyasha. You look so peaceful when you are sleeping. I wish...I wish you would notice me." A small tear rolled down her cheek, and she kissed him on the lips. "I love you Inuyasha please dont do anything stupid." She wispered the last sentence. She rolled over and fell alseep.

---

The next day, no one felt like going to school, and they all decided to stay home and do something there.

After breakfast, they all went out to the mall. They shopped and looked around, but mostly they were enjoying each other's company. Inuyasha and Kagome were getting closer and closer. They laughed with each other, messed with each other and even starred at each other when the other wasn't looking. "Look at them," began Miroku. 'Do you think they will end up together.

"We can only hope, but I don't think Inuyasha is ready to jump in a relationship right now, he will have trust issues."

"True."

After leaving the mall, the gang picked Joseph up from school, and they went back to Inuyasha's house to find something to do. "Oh yeah," said Joe. He punched Inuyasha in the arm. "You dick, Miroku told me everything, don't ever thing about something like that again."

They all decided to go swimming at Inuyasha's house. After getting changed, they all rushed to the pool. The boys stopped in their tracks when they saw the girls. Their jaws were hanging open. "Wow," said Miroku and he kissed Sango. Inuyasha saw Joe check Kagome out.

"Off limits buddy." He whispered in Joe's ear.

They jumped in the pool and everyone had a great time.

The phone rang and Inuyasha picked it up. After a few minutes of conversation, he hung the phone up and smiled. "YES! No parents til thusday!"

After eating dinner and watching movies, everyone decided to lay down.

Once everyone was asleep, Inuyasha got up to sit next to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome, I think I love you, I'm sorry I didn't notice it before. I just cant get into another relationship right now, I hope you understand." With that, he kissed her softly.

--

So what do you think? The homecoming dance and the trip to hawaii will be soon, I havent forgot that:D. Enjoy everyone.


	11. Homecoming Game, and You got it bad

Hey guys! So sorry I havent updated in a couple of days, some stuff happened with my brother, my college life is starting to consume me, and I've just been really busy. I'm so sorry again, I hope you guys forgive me.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha.

--

Three weeks had passed and Inuyasha was slowly recovering. He didn't forget about Kikyo, but he started to accept their break up.

The break up had a really bad impact on Inuyasha; he had trust issues. Even so, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl: Kagome. He couldn't get her off of his mind." I want to be able to trust again, and I don't wanna smother her." He thought to himself.

It was the day of the homecoming game, and everyone was excited for it. The entire gang was going.

--

Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's driveway and honked the horn. She walked outside and he watched her walk all the way to his car. She opened the door and got inside. He smiled at her. "Hey what's up Kagome?"

"Oh, not much."

Inuyasha took off towards Miroku's house. After a short drive, he pulled into the driveway, and honked his horn. Miroku hopped on one foot down the driveway, trying to pull on his other sock. He opened the door and sat in the seat. "What the hell happened to you Miroku?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Jeez, I fell asleep after school, and woke up like fifteen minutes ago. I had to take a shower and everything, it sucked." Inuyasha laughed lightly.

After picking up Sango, the gang drove off towards a small restuarant to eat dinner. (They were going to meet Joseph there.)

They pulled up to the restaurant, got out and sat in a booth. "So guys, whats the plan for tonight?" Asked Joe.

"We dunno, just play the shit by ear I guess," replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah, maybe we can do something after the game," said Miroku.

They sat mostly in silence while waiting for their food. The food finally arrived, and after a few bites, the talking started again. "So Inuyasha, hows the burger?" Asked Kagome.

"Its great, I haven't had a good meal in a long time. So Miroku, hows your patty melt? It looks really good and-" Inuyasha noticed a hand swiftly snipe a french fry from his plate. He looked at Kagome, who was innocently looking at the ceiling. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't steal that french fry from my plate." She smiled innocent.

"What? How dare you accuse me of such an act?" She replied jokingly.

"Yeah right." He took a fry off his plate and threw it at her.

She gasped. "How dare you?"

Inuyasha started tickling her, and she started giggling, then laughing. "Stop!"

"Whos the best, most awesome guy in the world?"

"You."

"Who?"

"YOU!" He stopped tickling her and they sat there. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, and they stared at each other. The others looked at them and smiled. They all knew that they belonged together.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed that way for a few seconds before Kagome reddened and jumped back. Inuyasha was embarrased and worried. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked himself. "Does she not like me?" His cheeks reddened.

"Oh my god," Kagome thought to herself. "I got lost in his eyes, he's so gorgeous, but he doesn't want to get involved with me, and I accepted that."

They were pulled out of their thoughts by the waitress who handed them their check. They all split the bill, left the restaurant, and drove off towards the school.

--

They pulled into the parking lot, and went into the stadium to watch the School Team; The Shikon Jewel Shards.

Inuyasha bought a bottle of water, and took a sip of it, before handing it to Kagome. "I just wanted a little bit of it. Take the rest." She smiled.

The game was exciting, with the team in the lead at half time.

Inuyasha, Joe, and Miroku saved the girl's seats while they walked around to stretch their legs.

--

"Kagome, you got it bad for Inuyasha don't you?"

"W-What?!"

"I saw the way you looked at him at the restaurant." Kagome blushed.

"You know I like him Sango, I've told you before, but he doesn't want another relationship right now, and quite frankly, I can't wait around for him."

"Give him a little bit of time Kagome, he will get over it soon."

"I can only hope Sango, but if someone asks me out, and I like him, I'm not gonna say no because Inuyasha can't make up his mind."

"Fair enough."

---

"Inuyasha, you got it bad for Kagome," said Miroku

"I-I know man, but I can't get into a relationship now man, I have trust issues."

"Trust issues my ass Inuyasha. You are a pussy, get over Kikyo, she was a piece of shit. Hurry up and claim Kagome before she gets taken from you."

"Give me just a little more time."

"Fine, but if she gets another boyfriend, just come crying to me."

"Clear. Love you too man." They both laughed.

"Inuyasha," said Joe. "Miroku is right though man, remember, there are always other guys looking at Kagome, and I've heard whispers about her, dont forget my connections man." Inuyasha looked visibly worried.

"I know man, I'll do it soon. Please, just a few more days."

Inuyasha stopped talking and laid down on the bench.

--

Kagome and Sango walked up the stairs to get back to their seats. Kagome noticed Inuyasha with his eyes closed and motioned for everyone to be silent. She snuck up behind him and squirted him with the water bottle he gave her. "What the fuck?" Then it was on.

Kagome ran away as fast as she could, but he caught up with her, grabbed the bottle out of her hands, and squirted her with it. She laughed. "Okay, you got me." They went back to their seats and sat down for the second half of the game. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and squirted her again.

"There, nows its over."

--

After the game, Inuyasha dropped Miroku and Sango off, and pulled into Kagome's driveway. "So Kagome," he began. "Are you going to the homecoming dance tomorrow?"

"Oh hell yeah."

"Awesome. I'll see you then."

"K."

He drove off. "Maybe I'll tell you then Kagome. Just Maybe."

---

Tell me what you guys think. This was a building chapter. Some big events are about to take place, some good, and some very surprising. I just hope you guys like:P


	12. Homecoming and the confession

Hey guys! So sorry its taking me so long to update. School is kicking my butt. How is everyone? Hope u like.

I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

The students could feel the excitement in the air for the homecoming dance, and the gang was busy talking about their plans for that night. "So who's picking up who?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well," began Miroku. "I figure that you could pick up me and Joe, and Sango could pick up Kagome."

"Sounds pretty good man."

Everyone agreed on that idea, and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

---

After school, and after dropping Miroku off at his house, Inuyasha decided to go clothes shopping for tonight. "I could wear something I have, but I wanna look nice tonight." He sped off towards the local fine clothing store.

He pulled into the parking lot, and sat in his car for a few minutes, thinking to himself. "I don't know what to get. I want to impress Kagome. I don't want to go overboard." His mind drifted to Kagome. "God Kagome, I wish I could tell you. I just don't know if I have enough courage. Maybe I should follow Miroku's advice and just tell you. I'll think about it."

He got out of his car and walked towards the door. As he walked in and looked around, he could see many pants, shirts and jackets in many sizes.

A man walked up to Inuyasha. "How can I help you sir?"

"Well, I'm kind of trying to impress someone, but not with some something overboard."

"Come with me, and lets see what we can find."

After about forty-five minutes of trying on shirts, pants, and jackets, Inuyasha finally decided on a silk black shirt and black slacks, with a pair of black leather shoes. He started to think that a jacket would be overdoing it, so he left that out of his outfit.

After paying for his merchandise, he walked out to his car, and sped off towards his house.

He pulled into his driveway, went into the house, said hi to his mother and laid down on his bed. "Maybe I'll take a quick nap before I start to get ready." He closed his eyes and rolled over...

--

"Sango?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes?"

"Will you please help me fix me hair?"

"Haha, yeah one sec." She took the comb away from Kagome and began brushing Kagome's hair. "So are you gonna tell Inuyasha you like him tonight?"

"Well..." She bit her lip. "I don't know, I mean, should I? It still might be too soon."

"No Kagome, if you really like him, then tell him now, or he may never tell you." She stayed silent for a couple seconds. "Do you like anyone else?'

Kagome stayed silent for a few seconds. "Well, I always kind of knew that Inuyasha might take a long time to get over the break up, so I did have have someone else in mind, but I dont know anymore."

"Cool."

When Sango finished Kagomes hair, they sat down to rest for a little bit before they left.

---

Inuyasha got out of the shower and began to get dressed.

After getting the knots out of his hair and dabbing on a small amount of cologne, he picked up his cellphone and called Kagome.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, Its Inuyasha, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hit up a dinner place before we go to the dance, I mean I haven't eaten yet."

"Hold on let me ask Sango." Inuyasha heard low chatter. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure, lets meet up at the pizza place."

"K."

Inuyasha left his house and drove off towards Miroku's house.

He pulled into Miroku's driveway and honked his horn.

Miroku came out wearing back slacks, black shoes, and a satin shirt of dark purple. "Nice get up Miroku."

"Thanks man."

After picking up Joseph (Who was in all white slacks, shoes, and dress shirt), they pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place, and went inside.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw Kagome. She was wearing strapless dark blue satin dress. "You look beautiful Kagome."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She winked at him.

Miroku was too busy drooling to talk. Sango was wearing an elegant wine red dress, that went down to her ankles. "Get your tongue off the floor." Said Sango. Miroku smiled.

"You are so beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks." She gave him a kiss.

After eating and paying for their meals, they left and headed to the dance.

---

The music was blaring and Joe went his seperate way. Miroku and Sango went to the dance floor and started to dance. Inuyasha and Kagome stood there. "Kagome, wanna dance?" She smiled.

"Sure." With that she pulled him to the dance floor.

_O-oh (O-oh)_

_O-oh (O-oh)_

_O-oh (O-oh)_

_Swanananani (nanani, nanani, nanani)_

Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's waist and they moved to the beat.

_[Chorus_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_Now look at that peppa'_

_On the back of that bumpa'_

_She aint even playin_

_When she's shakin that ruppa'_

_And oh, you aint know?_

_She gets lower than a muffla'_

_Even with her girlfriends_

_Show stopping with a hustla'_

_The way she move her body_

_She might see the Maserati_

_She wanna put it on me_

_Tryna show me her tsunami_

_She make it hard to copy_

_Always tight, never sloppy_

_And got an entourage_

_And her own paparazzi_

_Now there she go again_

_Ridin through the stormy weatha'_

_You betta button up_

_If you wanna go get her_

_Cause it is what it is_

_Errybody wanna love her_

_But when she pop it boy_

_You better run for cover_

They got closer, their bodies were now touching.

_[Chorus_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_(It's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon_

_(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon_

_(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon_

_(It's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes_

_See what I'm sayin_

_She aint playin_

_Yeah, she got them heads turnin_

_You gon' hear it clack, clack_

_When them heels get to burnin_

_Stiletto so fuego_

_She got her own label_

_And got us all doin the tornado_

They were dangerously close now. It was driving Inuyasha crazy.

_[Chorus_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_Shawty got looks (and)_

_Shawty got class_

_Shawty got hips (and)_

_Shawty got ass_

_When she hit the stage_

_She drop it down low, like_

_Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer_

_Ay_

_This is crazy_

_It's amazing_

_It must be the way of the lady_

_Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer_

_[Chorus_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer_

_Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer_

_Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer_

_Reer _

The song faded out and Inuyasha was dizzy. He was so confused with himself. He really wanted Kagome. He needed her. He needed someone he could trust. He felt like he could trust this girl.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to sit down for a few minutes and grab a bottle of water. Miroku and Sango came up to them slowly afterwards.

A student that Inuyasha didn't know came up to Kagome and asked her to dance. Inuyasha felt a spike of jealousy go through his body. "Whos that?" He asked Miroku.

"I think his name is Koga." Sango's eyebrows twitched upwards when she heard this.

"Is that who she likes?" she thought to herself.

Miroku and Sango left a short time afterwards and left Inuyasha there. He waited for Kagome to get back so he could dance with her again.

After a while of dancing with Kagome, he realized that he really liked her, and wanted to tell her that, but he didn't know how to do it.

A slow song came on and Inuyasha and Kagome went to the dance floor.

_She's my light_

_my shining star_

_She's so good to me yes she is yes she is_

_my guiding star my lucky charm_

_yes she is yes she is_

_whoa whoa whoa oooh_

He pulled her close and swayed slowly with her.

_Everytime that something good happens in my life_

_you're always there for me, looking good by my side_

_lotion you down, pullin up your panty hose_

_and you always got that sexy underwear on_

_someone good has come my way_

_since she came in my life_

_i'll never push you away or brush you off to the side_

_see girl I, I I..._

_see my luck has changed for the better._

_[Chorus:_

_See i got so much love for you in these arms_

_don't you know that you're my good luck charm._

_Where you are forever girl ain't no harm_

_ain't nobody else can grind with, I won't allow it_

_See i got so much love for you in these arms_

_Don't you know that you're my good luck charm._

_Lovin you forever girl and never do I_

_Wanna go without, my good luck charm_

He inhaled her scent deeply. "God, she is so intoxicating."

She looked up at him. "My gosh, he is so gorgeous." They were as close as they could be now.

_Like a rabbits foot on keys, or some lucky dice_

_All i want or need, i aint gotta ask twice_

_where would i be? what would i do_

_without you looking out for me?_

_probably be, probably be in these streets._

_Without you in my life,_

_my future ain't the same, no._

_And I'm not wanting the blame_

_Baby I, know i been around, I'm_

_tired of messing around, I_

_got so much love._

_[Chorus_

His heart was beating fast. He was so nervous. He loved her, he knew it. He searched her eyes.

"He wants to kiss me," She said to herself. She smiled at him.

_[Bridge:_

_And I'd throw away this ice, and_

_give up my J.E. pieces_

_just to get a piece of (your love forever)_

_and i knew you were a keeper_

_so babygirl i'm keepin you._

_can't think about letting you go no no_

_It seems like every situation I been facing,_

_you know what to do to save me_

_So i know you bring me love. _

_So I'm standing strong like a soldier_

_I know how to hold you_

_i'm saying this to let you know_

_I got so. ooh._

_[Chorus_

_See you're my yeah_

_see you're my_

_see you're my yeah_

_see you're my_

As the song faded, He put his lips softly on hers, and he felt her kiss him back. They stayed that way for what seemed like days.

The rest of the dance seemed like a blur to both of them, and they left the dance hand in hand.

Sango looked at her questioningly. Kagome mouthed "Ill tell you later," and they all left the parking lot happy, except for Joe, who didn't find anyone to hook up with.

---

What do you guys think? Hope you like! Review it for me :). Songs by baby bash and Jagged edge.


	13. Im So Sorry

Oh my god guys, so sorry it has taken so long. I had to write a bunch of essays and the semester is almost done.

I sure hope you guys like this chapter. It may make some of you mad :D.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.

----

After dropping off Kagome and Sango at Kagome's house, Inuyasha drove towards Miroku's house.

Kagome and Sango went up to her room and sat down on her bed. Sango looked at Kagome mischeviously. "So, spill it girl." Kagome smiled.

"Well, we were dancing and flirting all night, and he kissed me."

"Aww, how cute. So are you guys a couple now?"

"I think so." Kagome laid back and smiled to herself. "I hope so, he is so sweet."

--------

"So Inuyasha, you and Kagome huh?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I hope it will work."

"Are you guys official or what?"

"I didn't really ask her out, but I will monday at school. It slipped my mind tonight."

"Awesome man, I hope we all get to have fun in Hawaii together, the trip is in two weeks man."

"Yeah bro, cant wait."

"Man, how come I didn't get anything tonight?" Asked Joe.

"Probably because you were using stupid ass pick-up lines. I mean come on man, nice dress, it would look better on my bedroom floor? Yeah real romantic man." Joe smiled.

"Man, I don't know, I get all stupid around chicks." They all laughed.

Inuyasha pulled into Miroku's driveway. "Alright, see ya Inuyasha, Joe is staying here tonight."

"Alright guys, see ya at school on monday."

-------

Inuyasha pulled into his driveway, shut off his car, and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and began to get undressed.

After his shower and getting into his pajamas, Inuyasha got into bed and started thinking. "I hope it wasn't a heat of the moment thing. I hope she really likes me. I'll call her tomorrow and ask her out. I don't wanna wait until monday." With that thought, he fell into a deep sleep.

--------

Kagome woke up early the next morning and went downstairs. "Hello sweetie, how are you today?" Asked her Mom.

"I'm doing great."

"Thats good, did you have fun last night?"

She smiled. "Yes, I had tons of fun mother."

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything Kagome."

"Fine, me and Inuyasha kissed last night." Her mother's face fell.

"I-Inuyasha? That kid that you told me about that was really depressed?"

"Yes mom, but he is better now, he got over that girl."

"Kagome, are you guys dating or was it just a kiss?" Sango walked into the kitchen. She eyed Kagome.

"It was just a kiss, for now, but I want him to ask me out. Why?"

"Listen Kagome, I love you and I want the best for you, I don't think I can let you date this boy." Both Kagome and Sango gasped.

"MOTHER?! Why not?"

"How can you be so sure he won't try something stupid again? It might be dangerous for you. I love you Kagome, and people that are depressed don't just change. Anything can set them off baby, I just want you to be safe, and date a stable boy."

"How dare you mother? Inuyasha is a very stable guy. He treats me with nothing but respect. He has never pushed himself on me. He never asked for anything. Besides, you don't even know the whole story. He was gonna propose to his girlfriend, and caught her cheating, how would you feel?"

"I wouldn't feel very good."

"Exactly. Now why won't you let me date him?"

"Kagome, please don't start this. I don't want you to get hurt, please don't make this any worse." Kagome's eyes welled up with tears.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge people mother, so not only do I miss out on a good guy, but if he asks me out, I have to reject him. Thanks alot." She ran up to her room and slammed her door. Her mother sighed and turned to Sango.

"You understand don't you?"

"No. actually I don't. He is a good guy, get to know him before you judge him." She walked off quickly and headed towards Kagome's room.

She knocked lightly. "Come in."

Sango opened the door and found Kagome lightly crying into her pillow. Sango hugged her. "Its okay Kagome, you'll get through this."

"No Sango, I won't, I really like him, I don't know why my mom has to be so unfair all the time."

"I don't think it was fair either, but maybe she will change her mind someday, just give her a little time."

"I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HER TIME SANGO! I like him, it's not fair." Sango held Kagome until she feel back asleep.

------

Inuyasha woke up, made himself breakfast, and sat down to watch some television.

He sat contently for a few minutes before picking up the phone book, and making reservations for dinner that night. "Kagome you will be mine."

He called Kagome's number. "Hello?"

"Sango? Why are you picking up Kagomes phone? That was weird."

"Oh, Inuyasha, Kagome is sleeping right now, I'll have her call you back."

"No don't do that, just tell her to meet me and The Steakhouse later okay?"

"Inuyasha I don't think," She heard a small click. "Damn it, he hung up."

------

Later that night Inuyasha called Miroku for a some last minute advice. "Got any tips?"

"Okay Inuyasha, this is what you do. Put your hands on hers, talk to her gently, and surprise her with the question."

"Alright man, Im gotta get dressed. See ya at school tommorow."

-------

Kagome got dressed silently and she knew what she had to do. "It's okay Kagome," said Sango. "Just tell him the truth. He knows you like him, just let him know what really happened."

"I don't know if I can Sango, it hurts."

"I know I know, but you will get him someday."

"Thanks Sango."

"Anytime chick."

Kagome walked into the kitchen and faced her mother. "Well mom, im off to the rejection dinner."

"Oh Kagome, please dont say that, I know its hard now, but you will find someone. I just want you to be happy."

"Well mother, if you wanted me to be happy, then you wouldnt make me reject someone I really like." Her mom stayed silent for a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry baby, its just too soon, let me meet him. I just don't want you dating him just yet."

Kagome stormed away and headed off towards the restaurant.

------

Inuyasha met up with Kagome at the front desk, and they were shown to their seats. They sat down and ordered their drinks, and look over the menus.

After eating their main courses, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and put his hand in hers. "Listen Kagome, I know that I said I would never get over Kikyo, but I have found someone that can get my mind off her forever. From the second I met you I knew you were something special. Will you be my girlfriend?" Tears rolled down Kagome's face.

"I-I-Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I can't be your girlfriend." Inuyasha looked absolutely smashed.

"Why-why not? I like you, you like me, at least I thought thats what the kiss meant."

"I do like you Inuyasha, I really do, Im so sorry, please forgive me." With that, Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out of the restaurant.

"Check please." Inuyasha sat back down, and a small tear rolled down his cheek.

----

I feel the hate mail coming in right now. Review guys!


	14. The reason and the airport

Hey all, I know its been awhile and im really sorry. Its so hectic around here lately, neice was sick, my bro had a baby, other bro was arrested, but anyway, hope you guys like this, and I hope to at least have another chapter on here within a week.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.

---

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with a massive headache. "Feels like I got ran over by a train...," he thought to himself. The previous nights events came back to him like an emotional tidal wave. He got suddenly depressed and looked at the floor. He rubbed his nose and sighed loudly. "I guess shit like this is destined to happen to me."

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, took a cold shower, and tried to clear his head.

----

Kagome's alarm clock went off and she hit the off button. She stretched and looked to the floor. She was slighty surprised to see Sango sleeping on the floor. She thought back to last night and suddenly remembered why she felt so melancholy.

-Flash Back-

Kagome stormed into her house and looked for her mother, she found her washing the dishes. "Thanks alot mother, I just had to break his heart."

"I don't wanna hear this Kagome,"

"Of course you dont." With that, she climbed her stairs and laid on her bed. She started to bawl, really hard.

She called Sango to come stay with her and talk with her.

After telling her the night's events, Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder, and Sango just held Kagome and told her everything would be okay.

-End Flashback-

Kagome woke up Sango and they got ready for the day. (A/N, I kind of lost track, I think its sunday during this day so im writing it like it is.)

--------

Inuyasha was bored and sick of being depressed, so he decided to lock away the hurt in his heart for now. He would put on a fake smile for Kagome, and pretend he wasn't in love with her. He would continue being her friend, and still hang out with the gang.

He called Miroku. "Hey whats up Miroku, come over to the house, I need someone to chill with."

"How did last night go man?"

"Tell you later." With that Inuyasha flipped his phone shut.

A half hour passed before Inuyasha heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and let Miroku inside. "Whats up man?" Asked Miroku.

"Not much man," His face suddenly went gloom. "She said she couldnt date me."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah man, it sucks."

"She give you a reason?"

"Nah man not even that."

"That sucks..."

"Yeah. Im cool though, Im not new to heartbreak. I can get over this." He smiled. Miroku could tell it was fake. "Lets play some video games or somethin."

After playing video games, they got hungry and decided to go to the karaoke bar. They arrived shortly, and sat at their table.

---

Kagome and Sango were sitting at home, silently watching a movie. Sango would hear Kagome sigh once in awhile, but decided to ignore it, she couldnt imagine how Kagome felt right now.

"Sango, do you think he hates me?"

"I dont think so, but did you tell him why you guys cant be together?"

"I couldnt, I got so angry at my mother and I stormed out of that place." Sango gasped.

"He doesnt even know a reason, thats horrible."

"I know Sango but I'm a chicken and dont wanna tell him." Sango sighed.

"You have to, he is probably really confused." A few seconds of silence passed. "I got an idea, lets go sing at the karaoke bar, that'll help you get your mind off things."

"I dunno Sango, I like to sing but still, I dunno if it can take my mind off of this."

"Lets go anyway." And with that, Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her outside.

-----

Inuyasha and Miroku calmly and silently ate their food, Miroku was careful not to say anything that would upset Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Miroku. "So man, what else should we do?"

"Well shit man, its a karaoke bar, lets sing or rap or something, itll take your mind off things."

"Alright, but im gonna do something from my heart."

"You do that."

"Be right back." Inuyasha walked over to the guy setting up the karaoka machine. "Whats up man, how long until you guys start?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Alright, put me in line that."

"Name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Alright, you are on the list."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha returned to the table. "So," began Miroku. "I just wanted to ask you something. Why are you taking no for an answer man? I think you guys need to talk a little bit before you go making any decisions."

"Im not gonna force her to be with me. Yes, I am upset, and it sucks so bad. But ill eventually get over it."

"Please dont stop being friends and what not."

"Trust me, thats the last thing on my mind."

Minutes passed without another word. A man walked up to thier table. "Inuyasha, you're first on the list. Get up there." He smilked.

Inuyasha seemed a little nervous. "Alright Miroku, wish me luck."

"You dont need it buddy."

-----

A few minutes away, Sango and Kagome were driving down the road. "So Sango, How do I tell him what my mother said?" Asked Kagome.

"Be real with him, just tell him what happened, and that you are sorry."

"Ill try." (A/N: Im trying to show the struggle between the two sides of the story here.)

They pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car. "Ooh look Kagome, thats Inuyasha's car." Kagome gasped and started to walk backwards. "No honey, this is the perfect time to tell him, you need to, and then he might understand a little better." Kagome slowly nodded.

They walked in the door, and Kagome noticed Inuyasha getting on stage, he was getting ready to sing. "Cool, at least ill get to hear him."

Sango eventually found Miroku. "Hey," she began, "mind if we sit here babe?" He turned around and smiled.

"Sit here all you want." She sat down next to him, but noticed she sat on his hand. There was a loud slap.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and noticed Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, and felt his starting to burn. He looked quickly at the floor, and Kagome felt her heart sink. "Dont look away, please," She thought to herself.

Inuyasha picked up the microphone and began his song.

_The pressure's buildin' up_

_I feel like givin' up_

_How in the fuck am I gonna back my first decision up_

_Well everything has changed_

_It'll never be the same_

_Nobody know me_

_Then everybody knows my name_

_And I feel so ashamed_

_I never been the kinda person that would complain_

_But it's so crazy man_

_It's no different_

_Everyday it's just the same thing_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha surprised. She didnt know he could sing too. She listened to the lyrics and suddenly felt like she wanted to cry.

_Head spinnin' feelin' like it's gonna explode(explode)_

_And I just wanna know_

_If anybody out there's feelin' me_

_I'm losin' my mind_

_And I can't believe_

_I let this shit get the best of me_

_And now I gotta let ya know_

_what's got me insane_

_Cause I can't stand the rain_

_It's hitting my window pane_

_A little too much_

_And now I gotta let ya know_

_what's got my face in a frown_

_Aye_

_Cause I can't stand the sound_

_Of the thunder that's crashing down_

_Upon my house_

_Now I gotta let ya know_

A tear escaped Kagome's eye, and her and Inuyasha eyes met for a brief moment.

_Now I got no more worries now_

_My pocket's fatter now_

_Look in the mirrow my reflection looks different now_

_You're gettin' bigger_

_Yasha you need to settle down_

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Should I be happy or_

_Should I just ignore_

_Everything I've been given_

_Please help me lord_

_It's all over_

_But I can't escape the rain_

Kagome stood up and walked towards the door.

_Head spinnin' feelin' like it's gonna explode_

_And I gotta let ya know_

_If anybody out there's feelin' me_

_I'm losin' my mind_

_And I can't believe_

_I let this shit get the best of me_

_And now I gotta let ya know_

_what's got me insane_

_Cause I can't stand the rain _

_It's hitting my window pane _

_A little too much_

_Thats why I gotta let ya know_

_what's got my face in a frown _

_Aye_

_Cause I can't stand the sound _

_Oh the thunder that's crashing down _

_Upon my house_

_Say now _

Inuyasha finished and followed Kagome out the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Listen, please dont interrupt." She began. "I want to be with you, my mom told me I can't date you, she knows about when you were depressed about Kikyo. She is worried you will try something stupid again."

"I see, Im sorry, I dont wanna be apart though, if you are willing to let me, can I met your mother, and try and convince her otherwise?"

"Inuyasha, not right now, please, let her calm down, lets date other people for a little while and try again real soon okay?" Inuyasha swallowed really hard.

"If thats what you want, ill do it."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem."

With that, Inuyasha silently walked to his car, and sped off home.

----

Two weeks passed, and everyone was packed for the hawaii trip, because they were leaving the next day.

All the friends were sitting around at Inuyasha's house. They were staying the night there and taking a shuttle to the airport the next morning. Although everyone were on good terms with on another, and Kagome and Inuyasha were the best of friends again, there was tension in the air. One person that was usually not there, was sitting next to Kagome, holding her hand.

It was Koga. Although him and Inuyasha learned to get along, Inuyasha was the jealous type. Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha. "Relax man, its okay, plenty of fish in the sea."

Inuyasha huffed and went up to bed.

The next morning there was plenty of hustle. The shuttle was in the front yard, waiting for them all.

After loading up thier stuff, the shuttle took off towards the airport. It was early in the morning, so not much conversation was happening, and everyone was trying to get just a little more sleep.

After getting through security, Everyone was waiting at the gate.

They heard a cough and everyone looked up. "What do you want Kikyo?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Listen Inuyasha, Im really sorry for what happened and everything, and im not here to ask for you back, but I really need to talk to you, its something extremely important."

"K, lets take a walk, you have about five minutes to tell me whats so damn important." He got up and Kagome looked furious. Sango leaned over.

"Why are you mad? You are with Koga."

"I still like him," she whispered back.

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat down at a small coffee shop inside the airport.

"Now whats so important?"

"Okay Inuyasha, I may have cheated on you, but im no slut, ive has sex with two guys, you and Naraku, me and naraku used protection and every time. Me and you didnt."

"Whats the damn point?"

"I-Inuyasha, I-I-Im Pregnant."

----

So what you guys think? You like hahaha. Review please! Song by akon, and changed a lil bit.


	15. Important AN

Hey if any one is still out there I wanna apologize. Im sorry this story went on hiatus for so long. School beat me up, and I had to go through the death of my best friend, If someone still wants me to continue, please leave me a review and Ill get another chapter out, THANKS JJ57, Austin 


	16. A New Challenge

**A/N:**

**First off, I feel that I owe you guys an explanation. For all my old readers, if you guys come back, thank you for sticking by this story I truly appreciate all the nice words you guys have given me. **

**Many of my older and possibly newer readers now know that my best friend passed away in May of 2008. The roller coaster didn't stop there. Just a few months after, another friend was killed in Iraq, and a couple months after that, my Niece passed away. As anyone could imagine, it took quite a toll on me. I started doing things I am not proud of, such as smoking and drinking heavily. I lost interest in many things I had done before, such as writing this story, and reading fan fiction all together. School suffered, and I nearly lost the love of my life because of some stupid decisions. **

**I am proud to say that I am now sober. I fought my demons off and recovered of my own free will. I took a very long hiatus from my computer to try and repair some relationships that I had messed up. **

**I have been trying to resume this story for a couple weeks now, and I'll just say this, the backspace key has been worn out. I had to read and reread all of my chapters at least two or three times just to try and remember where I was, and what the characters were doing. I finally found a way to do so, by just writing notes. works really well actually. **

**In any case, I have taken a couple writing classes since my last chapter. I hope to improve my grammar and many other things that I was disappointed in with the first chapters. Just to clarify, the story mechanic will stay the same, but I am trying to improve the way I write. I decided not to go back and re-edit, simply because I want to get a couple new chapters first, I might get around to doing it, let me know in reviews if you guys would like me to. **

**Thanks so much, for everyone that may review and/or read this in the future, you guys were the reason I came back. **

**Well guys, now that you have read this novel, I guess we can get to the real story. **

"W-What?" asked Inuyasha.

"You heard me Inuyasha," replied Kikyo. "I'm Pregnant."

"When did you find out?"

"About a week ago, I didn't tell you because I wanted to sort out my thoughts first."

"Well, what about Naraku?"

"What about him? He doesn't know, and he probably never will. I'm going to break up with him."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a few minutes. He looked out of the window and watched a giant airplane take off, and disappear into the cloudy blue abyss. He shook his head in anger.

"So what do you want from me Kikyo?"

"Well, I know I cheated on you, and I know that you're still very mad at me, but this changes things. I was kinda hoping we could give it another shot. I'm carrying you're child Inuyasha, it's the best thing we could do."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew it was probably true.

"Fine Kikyo, but I swear to god, if you try any bullshit with me, any creepin around, even any word about you creepin, and I will end it, and there will be no chance in hell of a recovery."

"I understand, thank you Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well, it was my fault to." Kikyo gave him a peck on the cheek, and grabbed his hand, intertwining it with her own.

They walked back to the group in silence. Kagome saw Inuyasha holding Kikyo's hand, and nearly blew up at him. "Ow babe," said Koga. "Quit squeezing my hand so hard."

"Sorry." She let go of her death grip.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down next to the group still holding hands.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" asked Joe.

"Not right now man, just please don't. I'll tell everyone later." Miroku just nodded firmly at Inuyasha, and Sango looked betrayed.

The whole group sat quietly, not quite sure what to talk about. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Before too long, the boarding call for the flight was announced. Everyone lined up obediently and got on the airplane. It was a pick-your-seat flight, so the group stuck together, but no one was happy with Kikyo.

After taxying to the runway, the flight took off, and they were on their way to the beautiful Hawaiian Islands.

The group started talking about this and that, but Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts. _Why'd it have to be me? I can't support a child. How the hell am I going to explain this to Kagome, no how am I going to explain this to everyone?_

Inuyasha got tired of hearing everyone talking, so he put in his headphones and listening to his mp3 player, and drifted off to sleep.

They arrived at the airport around four hours later, with Inuyasha getting rudely woken up by a very rough landing.

They retrieved their luggage from baggage claim, and got on the shuttle to the hotel.

When they arrived, almost everyone had wide eyes, absorbing the pure beauty of the islands. Beautiful, lush green everywhere and the summer glinted off the ocean, a baby blue, almost making it look artificial.

They were two to a room, and luckily, Joe and Inuyasha won the room lottery together. Inuyasha saw that Miroku got a room with a guy they have never talked to, and Sango the same. They slid their keycard and as soon as they put their bags down, Joe turned on Inuyasha. "Okay bro, What the fuck? I need an explanation, and I need it now!"

"She's pregnant."

"Whoa, that fucking sucks man. I'm sorry."

"It was partially my fault, I mean I didn't use a rubber."

"But bro, I see your reasoning, but is it worth getting back with her? She cheated on you. She had you to the point where you had a gun and wanted to kill yourself."

"I know, but I can't punish the kid for that, she said she was breaking up with Naraku. I told her that if she cheats again, it's done. No more chances."

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

A couple floors up, Kagome seethed. Of course she got a room with Kikyo. To say it was awkward was a massive understatement. She took some time to look around the very nice hotel room, all Hawaiian themed, with a fluffy pillow top mattress, and light brown bedding.

Kikyo tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" Kagome snapped.

"Listen I know you hate me for what I did to Inuyasha, but I'm Pregnant with his child. I hope that you guys can eventually accept me, and let me be part of your group, without it being so awkward."

"You're pregnant?" Kagome sat still, completely shocked. Kikyo nodded.

Kagome picked up her cell phone, and sent out a text message to a certain boy.

Inuyasha's phone rang, and he took a look at the message. It read _I'm sorry about your situation. Kikyo told me. I'll still talk to you, but you shouldn't have taken her back. I don't care if you guys break up, don't ever expect a relationship with me._

"Shit!" yelled Inuyasha. "I fucked up badly." Joe just frowned at the message. Inuyasha replied back. _I'm so sorry Kagome, I hope we can still be friends. _

**A/N Take 2: **

**Well guys, I hoped you like this chapter, It's actually the two year anniversary of my last update, just realized that. Im sorry it's a bit short, I just needed to get myself motivated again, and ill update soon. I hope to never make you guys wait too long again, I apologize guys! Much love! R&R Plz!**


End file.
